Bright Nights, Dark Days
by ILive4Irony417
Summary: I know that I may be committing many sins by allowing this to continue, but this is what keeps me alive. Lovers meet in the dead of night, thoughts are all they can keep after everythings done and gone.


Bright Nights, Dark Days

I know that I may be committing many sins by allowing this to continue, but this is what keeps me alive. Everyone keeps saying that it's such a good day, but I haven't had a good day in a long while; for me, the nights are when the sun really shines. At night he comes for me; I know that it's wrong to deceive everyone, but I guess that love or rather lust turns all of mankind to beasts. My wife would kill me if she knew of my infidelity. I can't bring myself to divorce her; she still loves me, but I simply fell out of love with her a long time ago. It took one confession, and one chance look to make me realize that.

There's a knock on the window; I told her that I would be working late tonight. I don't know when she's going to start catching on. The moon shines brightly through the half drawn curtains; it outlines your features and makes you look like an angel. You simply look too perfect to be real. I let you in, but there is no exchange of words, no witty banter, just silence. This isn't like during the day; no, during the day we are just friends, nothing more. At night there are no words, for nothing could describe the way I feel as your pale hand caresses my tanned face. Words are dangerous, they could break the magic; the wonderful spell that allows this little bit of happiness, getting caught would just ruin that and break hearts.

As lean down to kiss me, I tell myself that this is wrong and I should stop this, but as your lips touch mine all coherent thoughts leave my mind. I kiss back with everything that I have, because there is always the chance that this could be our last; the chance that we could be caught at any moment hangs over us, but that only adds to our lust, our deadly attraction.

You lower me down onto my desk and our clothes disappear, leaving us only the wondrous feeling of skin touching skin. I try to remind myself that we can't do this, we're married men. Our wives would be crushed if they knew of our trysts, our relationship if you could dare to call it such a thing. What does this make us? I don't know if we are lovers, or merely friends with benefits. I don't even know if you love me or you simply aren't getting satisfaction from your pink haired wife. She's my friend and I can't believe that I'm doing this to her. I really need to stop this before we go any further, but as you enter me, I can't bring myself to do it. As we carry out our sins in the night, I can't help but wonder if this makes me a bad person. We are only seeking for the love that we lost in our own lives, but is it worth hurting our supposed other halves like that?

While we bask in the afterglow of our, whatever you see fit to call it, I tell myself that this is the last time and that I'll stop it next time, but as soon as he kisses me, I know I'll just give in, because I love him. I know it's wrong and I'm reminded of that every time I go home and she asks me how work was as she pecks my lips before rejoining her blissful dreams. I can't help but feel dirty about all of this, but as he wraps his arms over me, I feel like this could work out, that maybe I'm not such a bad person. This once I'll be okay with being used, because these bright nights help me through those dark days. Maybe one day we can come clean with all of this, but for now, we can just get a little shut eye before going home to our respected partners. Just for right now, we can sleep in the comfort of our love, because in the night no one can see what really goes on behind closed doors; even if the moon and stars cast an ethereal glow over us, only we are aware of it as it gives us a peaceful sensation to drift off to.

Love can create beasts out of mankind, but maybe we can forget our sins for the moment and enjoy our love for the short time that we have. It's on these nights where we can forget our problems and be true to ourselves, something that we can't be through the days. These are our times; this is us, our bright nights and dark days.

**I can't believe that I wrote this!**

**It took like 45 minutes, how did it turn out so good? This is a first for me. I'm so proud. Please review and tell me what you think. Was it as good as I thought? If not please tell me so I'm not full of hot air; I don't want to get a big ego if this sucked. Until next time!**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
